


Uh Oh

by zaranami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, F/M, Kissing, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Romance, The Outsider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaranami/pseuds/zaranami
Summary: Corvo walks into his daughter's room, only to find her in bed with the God of the Void.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Emily Kaldwin & The Outsider, Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider, Emsider - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed :)

The Outsider visited Emily very frequently, even after she had defeated Delilah. With each visit, the two of them only seemed to get closer. What started off as smug god vs clever empress soon turned into a sweet relationship. On this particular day, Emily had been working later than usual. Once she finally dealt with the inadequate clutter on her desk, she went straight to bed. Emily collapsed onto the sheets, the Outsider looked down at her. He had been waiting for her to finish work, sitting on her bed as she did. Finally, to his delight, she joined him.

"You know." She would begin, her voice filled with weariness "Corvo will find out of this soon." The Outsider couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but he would look up to think for a brief moment. Emily would have a busy schedule tomorrow, as she did most days. He wanted to make the most of tonight, before she would have to sleep to keep her schedule in order. "Of what?" He teased, leaning forward to give her a peck on the forehead before sitting back up. Emily let out a low sigh, shaking her head in annoyance before giving him a playful punch on the arm. "Us." She answered his question even though she knew well he was being sarcastic.

"He doesn't have to find out so soon..." Emily entertained the idea of not telling Corvo, only because she feared his reaction. Her father was always kind to her, and very understanding, but this was the Outsider they were talking about. She knew well what he thought of the god. The Outsider shuffled a bit before laying down next to her. Emily would smile, embracing him from the side. He didn't have much to say on the topic, Corvo wasn't his father. It was Emily's choice whether or not to tell him the truth about whom she'd been seeing. "Maybe if you stopped kissing me every single time I have to go to court." She shot him an amused glance, knowing he wouldn't for a second agree with her on that. The Outsider shook his head almost desperately. "I can't help it." 

Emily would giggle before pulling him into a kiss, a deep and compassionate one. The kiss lasted for a long moment, but for them it felt too short lived. Emily would avidly dig her hands into his hair, while the Outsider's arms wrapped around her lower back. She was so lost in the kiss that she forgot to breathe. She would eventually pull back for a brief moment, breathing heavily. Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest. The Outsider would wipe a bit of saliva off of the corner of her mouth with his thumb, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear for her. It baffled her how the two of them had interacted when they first met compared to now.

"Mmh, should we kee-" Emily would be interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door opening. Though it wasn't quite a slam, the door sounded like it had been pushed open quite aggressively. She would sit up instantly, her head quickly darting towards the door. The Outsider sat up too, but only a few seconds after Emily. Uh oh. Corvo stood at the doorway. His expression wasn't exactly an enraged one, but he looked alarmed. Emily's eyes were clouded with guilt. She would lower her head, looking down at the Outsider's lap. "Father..." She would speak softly, softer than her usual voice. The Outsider would take Emily's hand, gripping it tightly as reassurance. "Hello, Corvo. It's been awhile." He greeted. Now Corvo was seeing red, just from that. The Outsider was still a smug little shit after all these years. At least, that's how Corvo Attano viewed it.

Slowly, Corvo approached the two. He seemed much more interested in the Outsider than Emily at that moment. His body language seemed calm, that's what made him sinister at that very moment. Eventually he would stop at the bed, once he wasn’t able to proceed any further. He leaned in quickly, grabbing the Outsider from the collar of his coat. “What do you want with my daughter?!” He kept his voice hushed just in case any maids were around, but it was just as intimidating as if he were to be yelling.

“I don’t recollect you being _this_ touchy.” The Outsider would comment, disappearing and reappearing now standing in front of the bed. Emily would clasp her hands together, keeping them in her lap. She would look up at her father, who had his head turned around to be looking at the Outsider who stood behind him. “I’m aware that my words will not be able to change your mind, it’s best I depart in this situation.” The Outsider would shoot Emily an apologetic and regretful look before he disappeared. Corvo would stare at where the Outsider once stood for a moment. Eventually he would join Emily, sitting at the side of her bed. He didn’t speak, but his expression did the talking _‘why?’_ , he seemed to ask without uttering a single word. Corvo would wrap his hands around Emily’s, reminding her that he was on her side. 

She would take a deep breath, mustering up a sad smile for Corvo. “Father, I know it’s tough for you to understand, but he means well. I- **we** truly love one another.” She looked away for a moment before making eye contact again. Emily was smart and clever, and as much as Corvo doubted her decision, he knew his daughter was bright enough to know what she was doing. Corvo would nod in understanding, standing up. “Oh, Emily...” He would see Jessamine in Emily’s eyes, she used to look the same when worn out. “I trust your decision, but I won’t stop being suspicious of _him_.” It was clear who he was hinting at. Emily would smile and nod, rubbing her arm in nervousness. He would come to understand. Leaning forward, Corvo pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. Smiling brightly, Emily held him. “Get some sleep.” Corvo would ruffle Emily’s hair, to her annoyance. And with that, Corvo was out the door, making sure to close it behind himself. 

Emily would sigh heavily, all she needed right now was sleep. Reliving the situation in her mind, she would change into her night gown while thinking everything over. Untying her silky hair from the tight bun she once wore, Emily would massage her scalp for a few seconds, exhaling in relief. Taking a quick stride around the room, she would blow out every candle until it was noticeably darker.

Making her way back to her bed, Emily would lay down. The chilly Dunwall air made her huddle underneath a soft quilt. The moonlight shone from the bedroom window, illuminating Emily’s face delicately. She was on the verge of falling asleep when the Outsider would reappear. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this very moment ever since he disappeared earlier. He would stand by her side, watching her made him smile softly. The Outsider would plant a kiss on her forehead.

Emily would fall asleep with pleasant dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one, the ending melted my heart :^


End file.
